Saving Her Insanity
by Wonderlandesque
Summary: She wanted to be back in Underland. He wanted her to be back in Underland. It drove him madder and madder. He missed his little Alice, and he knew there was a reason she was late. She had said she'd be back soon...but why wasn't she coming back?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting...I've been so busy. D: I will update The Fruit of Envy, and provide you with some one-shots, and other stories, but for now, I am writing a nice little Alice/Hatter story. Don't know exactly how long it will be, I don't even have an exact plot in my mind yet. A few ideas here and there, but as I type more of the story, more ideas will come to me, and it will flow together nice and smoothly. (: Any ideas or suggestions, please let me know! And don't be afraid to provide me with *friendly* criticism! Well...enjoy! ^^_

* * *

Saving Her Insanity

_Love that is not madness is not love._

**Chapter I**

Wonderland. That was what she had called it. So many years ago, when she was Alice. She was a little girl, but regardless of her small height, she was full of munch. Very muncheous, her old friend would describe her.

Yes, her old friend. She had not seen him in a while. She last saw him the last time she was Alice. When she was Alice in Wonderland. Of course, it wasn't called Wonderland, really. It was called Underland. But to Alice, it would always be her Wonderland. A place of refuge. A place of imagination. Yes, that's what it was, and what it always would be to her. Even if she wasn't hardly Alice anymore. Not hardly.

Her mind drifted back to thoughts of her old friend. He was terribly mad, the poor fellow. Mad as a hatter. Hell, he _was_ a hatter, for goodness sake. But sometimes, he would tell her, in order to survive, you _had_ to be as mad as a hatter.

Her name was Alice. Was she _the_ Alice? Yes, and no. She was, but not hardly. She was completely Alice when she had last visited Underland (which was still Wonderland to her) and had slain the mighty Jabberwocky. She was full of munch, just like she was the first time she visited. So many years ago, when she was Alice. Little Alice.

But the Alice now wasn't Alice. She knew this, and as she contemplated this, it started to confuse her. If she wasn't Alice, then who was she? She wasn't _the_ Alice, she was just Alice. Or was she? She had been to Wonderland when she was little. They weren't dreams, she knew. They were memories.

Maybe she was mad.

Mad as a hatter, even. She managed a smile, even if it was difficult, when she thought about her old friend, that mad hatter. Tarrant Hightopp. Oh, how she missed him. Him and that strange fellow, that Thackery Earwicket, the March Hare. Oh, and the Dormouse, Mallymkun. She missed them all. She wondered if they were having tea, celebrating another Un-Birthday. If they were, she knew that she was terribly, terribly late. Naughty Alice, the Hatter would scold her and smile, you are awfully late for tea.

She promised him she would be back soon. She wanted to see him again, really, she did. She just...couldn't. She didn't want him to see her like this. It may just drive his insanity over the edge, and she didn't want that to happen.

Her name was Alice.

But she wasn't Alice anymore...not that Alice. A year had passed sinced she slayed the Jabberwocky, and so much can change in a year. She was slightly older, yes, but there were other changes as well. Something had clicked in her little head, a lightbulb went off. It had finally told her something that made sense. Something logical. Something possible.

Do you know what it told her?

It told her,

_In the real world, there is no Wonderland. There's no happy little place where you can escape to when it gets bad. No white rabbit to come tell you that you're late for the tea party. No Mad Hatter to supply you with delicious tea and a wide variety of stunning hats. There's none of that nonsense, not anymore. Welcome to the real world._

And the shock hit her. It was dreadfully painful to accept, but as time passed, the pain turned into nothing more than a numb feeling, of sorts. But, as her pain became numb, so did the rest of any of her emotions she once felt. That was why she just couldn't go back. She couldn't.

* * *

Time in Underland passed so dreadfully slow. He'd wait on her, of course he would. She said she'd be back before he knew it, what was there for him to worry about? He had to believe her. Alice would never tell her good friend, the Mad Hatter, a lie.

Or would she?

No, no, she wouldn't, he knew she wouldn't. Just as the sky was green and the grass was blue, and...

No, no, no! That wasn't right at all, the _grass _was green and the _sky_ was blue.

Or was it?

Things were so odd in Underland that it was quite hard for anyone to make sense of anything. It was especially difficult for the poor Hatter at the moment, since he was especially out of his right mind today in particular. Or, well, it wasn't just today, it was the day before today, and it certainly would be the day after today, and then the next day, and the next day, and the next day...

How much time had passed since he first felt more odd than usual? He couldn't tell you, time didn't matter in Underland. All he knew was that it passed so dreadfully slow. Waiting on the guest drove him mad, and that was not a good thing, because he, of course, was already mad. He always was.

He had been staring blankly, at what he wasn't quite sure, for who knows how long. He felt no desire to move. He only felt the desire to wait, ready to offer some tea to the girl at any moment, and scold her for being so late. "Alice, you're terribly late for tea, you naughty girl," he would scold her. At any moment, she would appear before his eyes, and come join him for tea. That was what he wanted. And he knew it would happen.

The March Hare, who was sitting down at the table with the Hatter, shakily poured himself another cup of tea. The Hatter caught a glimpse of this out of the corner of his eye, but he did not move. He wouldn't. He stopped replying to whatever words the March Hare or the Dormouse would speak to him. Not because he was trying to be rude, of course not. He just couldn't ever make any bloody sense of whatever it was they were trying to tell him. He was just too focused on waiting. Waiting, waiting, ever so patiently. Waiting for Alice, that naughty girl. She was late for tea.

Meanwhile, the White Queen was on her way to visit the Hatter. She had some important matters to discuss with him. She needed some new hats, and she knew exactly who to turn to. Who else other than the Mad Hatter? He had yet to resume his hat-making job, and this puzzled her, because she believed that he would've resumed working for her much sooner than he had. Was something wrong with him? Did he not want to make lovely hats anymore? No, definitely not, she knew. So there had to be something wrong with him, she presumed.

When she finally had reached the table at which the Mad Hatter enjoyed tea with the March Hare and the Dormouse, she realized her assumptions were indeed correct. The Dormouse was silent, the March Hare was as shakey as ever, and the Hatter was...well, she didn't know a way to describe it. Lifeless? Yes, that was a good word. He sat upright in his chair, stiff as a board, and stared straight ahead. With a sigh, she broke the silence that hung in the air like the awful stench of the Jabberwocky's breath.

"Mister Hatter?" She spoke, hoping to wake him up out of his trance. She rejoiced on the inside as she observed his eyes look up at her, no other part of his body moving. How long had he been in this state? "You are the finest hat-maker in all of Underland, and I need a hat-maker. Would you like to resume your position as the royal hat-maker?" She smiled optimistically as she waited for an answer. Moments passed, and the Hatter continued to just stare blankly at her. Then, finally, he broke the silence.

"I'm afraid I can't, your Majesty."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm terribly, terribly sorry, but you see, I have to wait for Alice. She's awfully late for tea. But she'll be here anytime, I just know it!" And, most similar to the actions of a toddler, he smiled widely and clapped his hands cheerfully.

"Oh dear, this is worse than I thought," The Queen mumbled to herself. She called for the White Rabbit.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Please go and fetch Alice, for me. We have a small problem."

* * *

_It's short, but I hope you like it! I'm having trouble getting a good start...please don't be upset, it will get better as the story goes along. XD Thanks for reading, please R&R! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_:D You can not IMAGINE how happy all your positive feedback on the first chapter made me! I just published the first chapter thinking, "Aw man, no one's going to read this, I won't get any ideas, it'll be a failure..." and the next day was a dreadfully yucky day at school and I believe that I'm getting sick (T_T) and then I log onto my account and BAM! all those reviews. I didn't think I'd get so many reviews in just one day on that first chapter. It may not actually be a lot, but to me it was, and all the positive feedback made me just so excited! I jumped around my room for a few minutes. XD Oh, and to drea, THANK YOU! I was wondering what the word was. "Munch" sounded funny, but I swear I thought that was it, and I had no idea where to look it up. Anyway, you all asked for it, so here it is, the next chapter! Enjoy!_

**Chapter II**

Gray.

The sky was gray.

Everything seemed to be gray.

And dull.

Alice wondered what had happened to all the color as she sat alone in her bedroom, staring out the window at nothing particular. Having given up her position as an apprentice to the company that her father once owned, her delightful days of traveling were now over. She refused to travel anymore. Not just to Underland, but to anywhere, really. But then she started to fear her health. What if she became crazy and afraid to step outside at all? What if she never let anyone into her home? What if she didn't want to speak to anyone at all?

To clear her thoughts, she headed outside to the small garden, where she sat under a tree and began to let her mind drift.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed or what all exactly she had thought about during that time, but eventually a sudden rustling noise snapped her back into reality. She looked around, trying to find where the sound came from. She stood up slowly, being ever so aware of her surroundings, and her eyes scanned the garden. Her mother was not out here with her, and neither was anyone else. Well, that she knew of, anyway. A chill ran down her spine and she shuddered, and quickly turned around to look behind her.

No one was there.

She sighed, relieved. But then there was that sound again, and she jumped. She noticed it was coming from the bushes nearby. She stared at the bushes until the White Rabbit hopped out of the bushes and into her view.

_Oh dear,_ thought Alice. _He wants me to go back to Underland._

The White Rabbit stood still, waiting on Alice to make her move. Neither made any sort of movement for a moment, until finally the rabbit, growing impatient, hopped into the bushes back the way he came, thinking that Alice would surely chase after him and fall into the hole that lead to Underland.

However, Alice knew that was exactly what the rabbit wanted, and no matter how much she wanted to go back, she couldn't. She knew she couldn't.

But she greatly desired to go back. She wanted to have tea with the Hatter once again badly. But...

Alice then noticed that the White Rabbit had come back. He must have figured out that she had not budged. She noticed that he looked at her with an almost questioning look.

_Why won't you come back, Alice?_

His question rang in her head.

_Oh, Rabbit, you know I would love to come back..._

_Then why won't you?_

_Because, I can't._

_Why not?_

_Because._

_That is not a logical answer._

_It doesn't have to be logical._

_But we all miss you._

_And I, you all._

_Then come back._

Alice stood and stared at the creature, who stared at her back. She couldn't figure out if the conversation had really taken place, or if she had gone mad and it was all in her head.

_It is of the upmost importance that you come back. The Queen needs to speak with you as soon as possible!_

_The White Queen?_

Alice tilted her head in shock and confusion. What could the White Queen possibly have to discuss with her?

The White Rabbit then, impatiently, pulled out his watch and tapped it sternly, giving her a cross look.

_I fear we're running out of time._

_Running out of time?_

_Just please, Alice, you must hurry!_

Alice then decided that since it had something to do with the White Queen, and the rabbit was awfully hasty, she would go. She wouldn't stay long, and certainly not forever, but she would go. And if she saw the Hatter...well, she wasn't sure how that would work out. For being the maddest madman of all madmen that Alice had ever seen in her lifetime, he sure knew how to read her. He read her like an open book. She knew that he knew her better than anyone else possibly ever could. And that was what worried her.

The White Rabbit, finally giving up, started to turn back.

"Wait!" Alice finally cried. The Rabbit instantly stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"I'll go," she whispered to him, and he smiled with glee. He then hopped off, and Alice followed him. She knew that he was leading her to a hole that led into Underland.

So down, down, down she went, down back into the familiar odd room. The Rabbit had somehow managed to disappear, probably way ahead of her. She put the cake, which we all know read, "Eat Me," into a pocket on her jacket that she wore over her dress and grabbed the key to the door before she took a sip of the juice from that little bottle that we all know read, "Drink Me."

It wasn't until she was the right size to fit through the door when she realized that her clothes shrunk with her. _Huh...I guess I got off lucky today._ She pulled the key out of her pocket and unlocked it. She stepped through the door, and found herself inside the White Queen's castle this time.

_That's odd_, she thought. _That little door had never led me to here before._

Pushing aside her thoughts, she took a small bite out of the cake in her pocket, and before long she was back to her normal height. Her clothes, again, also changed with her, thankfully. The fact that her height could easily change in Underland no longer startled her. Now it seemed perfectly normal to her. She easily remembered everything about Underland; the Hatter had been wrong. He had thought that Alice would forget about Underland, and about him. She hadn't forgotten Underland (how could she?), and she definitely hadn't forgotten the Hatter.

She knew she had to stop thinking about him, though, so locked away all her thoughts of him into a tiny box in her brain and put away the key.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

She walked inside the kitchen to find that the March Hare had resumed his position. So the Hatter was nearby, possibly...hopefully...

No, she would not think of him right now. She wasn't ready to face him. Not yet.

Instead of asking him if he knew where the Hatter was, she faked a smile for the Hare and waved. The Hare stood agape at the sight of Alice back in Underland so suddenly.

"A-A-Alice! You're back!" He said, as shakily as ever.

In response, she just smiled again. "May I ask where the Queen is, Hare?"

"J-Just t-t-that-a-way!" The Hare replied, pointing in the right direction. She thanked him, and was on her way.

When she had found the White Queen, she Queen greeted her warmly. "Welcome, Alice. I am very glad that you came. Oh, but first, I presume you are wondering why the door led you to here instead?"

Alice nodded her head.

"Well, I cast a little spell on the door, and now that I am the Queen of Underland once again, the door leads to here."

Alice nodded again, this time signaling she understood.

"Now, Alice, I'm sure you are wondering why I have sent for you."

"Yes, your Majesty."

The queen laughed. "Oh, there's no need for that 'your Majesty' nonsense. You are the heroine of Underland, Alice." Alice smiled. "Now then, I had the White Rabbit find you for me because..." She paused, and Alice held in a quiet breath, anxiously waiting for her to finish her sentence. "Well, there's something wrong with the Hatter, and we need your help."

_Something wrong with him?_

"Is he alright?" Alice asked her, growing panicked at the thought of the Hatter being unwell.

"Yes, he's in perfect health...I think," the Queen replied.

_"I think?"_

The White Queen noticed the worried expression on Alice's face. "Just come with me."

And so Alice followed the White Queen, who seemed to have led them both to where the Mad Hatter, along with the March Hare and the Dormouse, would have his tea parties. They hid behind a nearby tree.

"Why are we-"

"Sshhh, wait here," The Queen whispered, interrupting her question, before making her presence known to the Hatter. "There's someone here to see you," Alice heard her tell him. She then watched as the Queen spun around, and she made a motion to Alice with her hand signaling her to come here. Alice took a few slow steps, revealing herself to the Hatter, whose face lit up with joy.

"Alice!" He cried joyfully. He lept up from his seat and jumped right onto the table, that mad man, and walked all the way across the table, knocking over pots and cups and plates of all sorts, and then jumped off the end of the table in front of Alice.

Alice faked a smile, seeing her old friend beaming with happiness, and hoped that the Hatter would not be able to see through her disguise.

However, the Hatter, no matter how mad he was, he was still intellectual, and able to read people. He was able to read Alice particularly well. And she knew this for a fact, and knew that her disguise was pointless, as the Hatter's smile faded as he realized that Alice was not happy.

"You've changed," said the Hatter.

"Yes, Hatter, yes I have," Alice nodded, her words coming out as mere whispers.

The Hatter studied her for a moment, but he did not see much physical change. "Well, your hair is still curly and blonde, and you are about the same height as you were before, unless you are not your right height," Alice shook her head; she was the correct height. The Hatter continued, "Your eyes are different."

"My eyes?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, they are different."

"Hatter, you are mad to think that my eyes, of all things about me, have changed," Alice laughed.

The Hatter laughed, happy to know that she wasn't completely different. She at least could laugh, if not as much as she used to. "But, Alice, my good friend, you should know that I _am_ mad."

"This is true," she smiled at him, a genuine smile, and he returned a toothy grin. His grin faded, though, as he didn't know if she was staying.

"Are...are you...could you possibly..." The Hatter couldn't understand why it was so difficult for him to form the words, to ask her the question that he desperately needed an answer to.

But Alice knew what he wanted to ask. She knew the whole time that, if she ran into him again, he would ask this question, and no matter how much she wanted to see him again, she couldn't bear having to speak these words to him.

"Hatter...I can't stay in Underland. I'm terribly sorry."

_Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger! :3 So, what is going to happen? Will the Hatter go even madder? Will Alice leave or change her mind and stay? Will he tell her how he feels? And why doesn't Alice want to stay in Underland? Find out in the next chapter. :D Thank you for all the positive feedback, it brightens my day! Keep on reading, and please R&R! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay, more positive feedback! :D Your reviews make me happier than the Hatter doing the futterwacken! ^^ So here it is, Chapter Three! Enjoy, and please R&R! Reviews might make Alice stay and have little Hatter babies! ;D Sorry for taking so long to update! D: I've been so busy with school. x_x_

* * *

**Chapter III**

_I can't stay in Underland. I'm terribly sorry._

The Hatter felt quite strange, then, hearing his dear Alice speak those words. He had expected it all along; he knew that something like this was certain to happen, but his optimistic hopefullness prevented him from knowing what to do if it was to happen, because he surely thought that no, she wouldn't say those cursed words, she'd say something else entirely, like, "Yes, Hatter, I'm staying in Underland forever," or something to that sort.

Alice watched with terrible dread that the Hatter's eyes quickly changed from a fluorescent bright green to a pumpkin-like shade of orange, before changing to a fiery red for a split second, and then changing back to orange, then to red, then to a sunshiney yellow, then back to orange once again.

The Hatter did not like these weird feelings he felt. It was as if something had stabbed him in his heart, and the feeling echoed throughout his entire being.

"Hatter," he heard his girl speak. "Are you quite alright?"

And that was it. He snapped. Something in him just...fell apart. The line that he skipped across everyday, the very thin line that stood between sanity and_ in_sanity, had faded into a state of oblivion, his sanity turning to dust.

Alice took in a sharp breath as she watched his eyes burn the fieriest red she had ever seen in her entire lifetime. The color was vibrant, and full of passion.

She let out a small yelp as the Hatter suddenly grabbed her shoulders so violently that she shook ever so slightly.

"Alice," the Hatter spoke, trying his best to form words that made sense in his mind. "I...I don't...want you to go," he tried his best to speak clearly as he avoided looking right into her eyes. He didn't want to be mad. He just was. And the thought of losing Alice forever made him even more mad. His sanity had always been hard for him to hold onto, and now he was sure it would be gone forever. He hadn't noticed that he had tightened his grip on the fragile girl in his hands until a whimper that escaped from her lips brought him back down to reality.

"Hatter...you...you're hurting me," she whispered, and tears began to form in her eyes, for a reason that was unknown to the Hatter, Alice knew.

But the Hatter didn't know why poor Alice had sprung a leak, all he knew was that he had actually hurt her, and he feared that he had hurt her so badly that the water was about to pour right out of her. He quickly released Alice, and dropped his hands to his side, his eyes turning from red to yellow, signaling his worry about her, and then to orange, signaling the guilt he felt for what he had done.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," the Hatter spoke, his words in a rush, for he had never wanted to hurt her, and there was nothing she could say or do that could possibly make him feel better about it.

"No, dear Hatter, I am the one who is sorry. It's not your fault," the Hatter noticed her voice broke during her last sentence, and a droplet of water poured out of one of her eyes and down her pale cheek.

Alice stood stiffly as she tried her best to hold in the tears, but she was not successful. She stared up at the Hatter, and he stared back at her, looking right into her eyes. She saw that his eyes had changed back to yellow, and she knew he was worried about her.

He ever so slowly moved his hand up to her face, and wiped away one of her tears.

"Alice, you poor little thing, you've lost your much again...what has happened to you?"

Alice froze. She shook her head slowly, "No, Hatter, nothing has happened," she tried her best to convince him, but her voice was weak, and her frail figure was trembling.

The Hatter studied her for a moment, and then slowly, with great hesitation, because he most certainly did wonder if he should, or if he had the much to, he took one of her small hands in his and stood still for a moment, trying to figure out what was different.

Then he realized, "Alice, your hands are shaking, and the rest of you is as well."

The Hatter watched her as she swallowed and bit her lip. He let go of her hand and...what was that? For a brief, hopeful moment he thought he saw disappointment in her eyes when he let go. No, no, Hatter, you need to stop thinking such ridiculous thoughts, he told himself. He told his mind to focus, to figure out what was wrong with Alice. He wanted her to get her muchness back, to be the strong, brave, cheerful, half-mad Alice she once was, which was, the Hatter believed, who she really was. The Alice that had slain the Jabberwocky.

The Alice who believed six impossible things before breakfast.

The White Queen, who had been watching the whole scene the entire time, finally broke the silence, clearing her throat. This caught their attention, and they both turned to look at her.

"Alice, the choice is up to you, but," the Queen began. "I hate to see the Hatter in such a state of mind, and I really would love to have my hat-maker back."

Alice then looked at the Hatter with a curious look. "You're not making hats for the Queen still?"

The Hatter, then slightly embarrassed, couldn't look at her right in the eyes. "Well, you see," he started. "I knew you were coming back, and I had to wait on you, even though you were terribly, terribly late, you naughty thing, you." He smiled at her then, before continuing. "So I waited here at the table for you, knowing that you'd be back any minute and we would have tea and speak a delightful conversation, just like before, remember Alice?" She nodded, and allowed him to continue rambling. "Yes, yes, we would have tea...and...conversation..." He trailed off, and his eyes stared off into the distance, they had been green again, since he had calmed down, but they started to change to orange, then to red, and Alice couldn't help but ask, "Hatter? Are you alright?"

The Hatter jumped, startled, like he had been woken up, and as he did so, his eyes changed back to green. Not as bright green as they were normally, but still, they were green. "Perfect, Alice, I am perfect! I am perfectly perfect, everything is fine and dandy, nothing wrong at all! Even if you are..." he swallowed before continuing. "...not staying, I am okay, I guarantee!" He tried to smile at her, having a hard time even convincing _himself_ that this was the truth. He knew Alice knew him better than that, for she was still frowning.

"Alice," the Queen spoke, and Alice looked at her. "I have decided that you should really think about your decision before you make anything final, and so you will stay in Underland tonight. Tomorrow, you are free to leave, if that is what you wish. Hatter," she turned to look at him, and he looked back at her. "She will be staying with you."

* * *

"Alice? Would you like some tea?" The Hatter asked Alice. They were sitting together at the far corner of the table. The Queen left shortly after she stated her decision, and now the two were sitting down together having some tea.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Alice nodded. She was shocked at what the Queen had told her. She hadn't planned to stay in Underland, and definitely not with the Hatter, but it wasn't like she didn't want to.

No, that wasn't the case at all. She was just shocked, simply because she figured if she did have to stay in Underland, she'd stay with the Queen in the White Castle, not with the Hatter. And, again, it wasn't like she didn't want to, she most definitely wanted to stay with the Hatter, but thinking about it caused feelings she had never felt before to stir within her, and her cheeks blushed a bright shade of red when she thought about it.

After the Hatter poured Alice's tea for her, he looked at her and noticed that she looked ill. She look tired, or worried, or something of that sort, and her cheeks were flushed, as if she had a fever.

"Alice, are you alright?" He asked her gently, and she jumped, as if she had been in deep thought.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright, nothing wrong with me," Alice spoke quickly to the Hatter, and drank her tea.

However, the Hatter wasn't convinced, and he felt her forehead, checking for a temperature. He realized that she didn't have a temperature, so she must have been blushing. But why, he wondered?

Alice couldn't help but shudder underneath his touch, his gentle fingers grazing her forehead. The Hatter had noticed her shiver, and just couldn't understand what was wrong with her. "I think that's enough tea for you, Alice, dear," he spoke as she put down her cup. "How about a walk?"

And so the two of them abandoned the table, for now, and walked in the woods of Underland. Alice noticed that the Hatter looked as if he was thinking hard about something.

"Hatter, what are you thinking about?" She asked him.

"Well, simply put, what is there _not_ to think about?" The Hatter replied, and stopped walking. He then looked down at her, his expression serious and unreadable. Alice was stumped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...even if I am mad, I do think about a lot of subjects," he started. "Like why things are the color they are, and who decided that the color red is the color red, just for example. Why must it not be green?"

"Hatter, are you quite alright?" She asked him, curious as to why he was rambling.

"Of course. Now, anyways, getting to the point," he continued. "The thing that is troubling me most at the moment is that I wonder how we are going to get your muchness back."

Alice sighed, and looked up at him, having nothing to say.

"Well....we will most certainly figure something out," he smiled at her, and she tried to return a weak smile. They then continued on their walk.

The sun had began to set, and they had reached a meadow. Alice was stunned by its beauty. The sky was a soft color, shades of pink and yellow dancing amongst the clouds, and the sun's soft glow cast a dim light over the symphony of colorful flowers blooming from the grass, which happened to be the greenest green of all green grass that Alice had ever seen before. Especially in Underland, where the grass wasn't always green; sometimes it was red, purple, or even bright blue. Alice was comforted by the serenity of the meadow. It was like a peaceful sanctuary amidst oddity.

"Wow..." she breathed.

"It is beautiful," the Hatter mused. "but not as beautiful as you," he murmured softly, almost just to himself.

Alice gasped softly and turned to face him, heaving heard what he said. "Hatter...thank you," she smiled at him.

That smile drove him mad. He felt his cheeks grow warm, and smiled back at her, to hopefully hide his feelings.

"Do these flowers talk?" Alice asked him suddenly, and it almost caught him off guard.

"Er, no, this is the only meadow in all of Underland where the flowers are purely decorational, and not living." The Hatter grinned at her, and then quickly walked towards the flowers. He stopped for a moment, and then bent over and picked one. He spun around and skipped merrily towards Alice. "For you," he grinned again as he revealed the flower to her. It was a lovely rose; its petals were a soft pink color, illuminated by the light of the setting sun. She gently took it from his hands, careful not to prick herself on any of its thorns. "Thank you, again," she laughed a soft, joyous laugh and put the rose in a small pocket on her dress, and looked back up at him.

"Oh Alice, whatever is so funny?" He questioned, but he was smiling.

"Nothing, I'm just having such a good time," she answered honestly, and the Hatter knew she was being sincere.

"Why, Alice, I happen to be having a good time, myself." He couldn't stop smiling as he looked down at her beautiful figure. She was always beautiful, but even more so when she was happy. It made him happy to see her happy, and a happy Hatter was always a good thing.

"Hatter?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Bet you can't catch me," she grinned mischeviously and took off running. The Hatter laughed and began to chase after her, and they chased each other through the meadow until finally the sky was dark, and Alice and the Hatter both collapsed onto the grass, surrounded by pale, moonlit flowers.

The two were quiet as they catched their breath, laying beside each other.

"Hatter, this is the most fun I've had since I first left," she spoke quietly.

"Then Alice..." the Hatter began. "Why don't you stay?"

And without having an answer to his question, the two remained silent, laying beside each other and breathing softly.

Alice looked up at the moon, and said, "I've never noticed the moon in Underland, before. It's beautiful. Maybe even more so than the moon back home," and as she spoke, the Hatter's stomach dropped. He wanted her to feel as if Underland was her home.

"Time doesn't matter here," the Hatter spoke quietly. "But sometimes, there is a sunset, and a moon and stars, and then a sunrise. Rarely, but it happens. Like tonight. I feel as if we're lucky." He smiled at her, and she returned it, and they both stared up at the moon and the beautiful, shining stars surrounding it.

As the night went on, the air grew colder, and a sharp, icy wind suddenly blew over the meadow, and Alice shivered.

"Alice, are you cold?" The Hatter asked her, and she nodded. The Hatter stood, and then reached out a hand to help her up. She accepted it, and lifted herself to him, and he put his arm around her and led her out of the meadow. "Well...I suppose that it's time to go to my house, for the night."

"You...have a house?" Alice asked.

"Why, of course, everyone needs a place to sleep. This way," he said, and with his arm still around her, they walked through the woods until they finally reached a peaceful looking cottage that happened to be in the middle of nowhere. Alice knew that she still had to make her decision before tomorrow, but she still didn't have the slightest idea of what to do.


End file.
